mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Triad vs Yakuza
Thank you Irish Kid WakataMafia 05:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *We aim to please. Thanks for the idea! Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 05:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to gain a good reputation from both gangs? Stormpride 23:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) @ Stompride: Yes. i've filled in the bars for both factions compleatly. and is it just me or does anyone else here think we should have a Mafia Wars Wiki reccomendation? these are my opinions based purley on stats Brawler: Cobra and Muai Thai Bodyguard Criminal: Riding Elephant and Royal Thai Berret Pirate: Komodo Dragon and the Seua Daao Sub Commandant: Forest Scorpian and Royal Thai Army Jeep Oyabun: Kage Jet and Tanto Dragon Head: Type 103 Machine Gun and Monk's Robe this is based purley on the stats of the weapons themselves matched up agisnt eachother. if anyone else has anything for the reccomendations, go ahead.--Yellow13 04:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Please add recommendations from Comments Pages 20 and 21 The loot info is very nice, but after seeing the recommendation info in the Vory vs Mafiya guide, the Triad vs Yakuza guide is lacking without the same info. It doesn't have to be as lengthy as the comments themselves ... just a summary about the consumables and special loot in each level. I'd wager that the vast majority of users who come to this page go straight to the comments and click on page 20. To improve the page, I'd suggest adding something like the following under each Loot section: Brawler: Chapter 2: Triad offers an Animal Loot Drop. Chapter 3: No significant difference. Criminal Chapter 2: Triad offers an Animal Loot Drop. Chapter 3: No significant difference. Pirate Chapter 2: Triad offers an Animal Loot Drop. Consider completing the "Hijack a Boat Load of Electronics" job repeatedly at Level 1 Mastery to gather all the Satellite Phones you will need at a lower Energy cost. Chapter 3: Select Yakuza to avoid spending Satellite Phones. Commandant Chapter 2: Both choices use Drug Shipment. No significant difference. Chapter 3: Select Triad to avoid spending Satellite Phones. Oyabun Chapter 2: While impressive, the Kage Jet available from the Triad jobs is no better than the little-valued Armored State Car and the Triad jobs require Drug Shipments. Select Yakuza to avoid consumable requirements. Chapter 3: Select Yakuza for the Tanto. Dragon Head Chapter 2: Select Yakuza for the Lloyd's Spectre, unless you are short on Pirates, which the Triad jobs do not require. Always select Yakuza on the Fourth Mastery level to maintain access to the Lloyd's Spectre. Chapter 3: Consumables are the same for both, so select Yakuza for the Cleaver. Saboteur Chapter 2: The Royal Thai Marine in Episode 7 is better than the Titanium Mesh Jacket; select Triad in order to get the Raed Armored Sedan Loot. Chapter 3: While Ninjas are extremely awesome, select Triad for the Nak Kha Shotgun, which is the best Attack Weapon available from Jobs. Assassin There are no choice points in the Assassin episode. Straffin 02:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC)